


Shape up boy

by Willow456



Category: Don’t have one
Genre: Alt Modes, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Original Fiction, Popularity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow456/pseuds/Willow456
Summary: What will happen when egotistical college student finally gets out in their place by y/n? Jackson won’t know what hit him when y/n finally snaps and releases a can of truth on his ass





	Shape up boy

He was always so fucking full of himself. Always expecting girls to fall at his feet and lick his shoes. God his shit eating grin as girls and guys alike stuttered when trying to even grasp a second of his attention made your stomach turn. Jackson Davidson. God damn Jackson Davidson. How you hated him. You have always hated him and it was blatantly obvious as when he tried to flirt with you your eyes rolled so far you were surprised it couldn’t be heard. 

He obviously noticed how little you cared about his presence and it tore him up on the inside. Why didn’t you swoon over him like the others. What was he missing? It actually drove him to the edge of hating you for it. It kept him up at night. He had all the girls but it wouldn’t mean anything if he didn’t have you following like a little puppy dog. He secretly enjoyed the dictatorship he had on the school but that could all crumble if one person went against him. 

Your name was (f/n) (l/n) and you were 18 years old. Uni was coming up and you had worked so hard to get into the school of your dreams. It was w very creative school which you were grateful for as you had the tendency to dye your hair all the colours. Your clothes and make up spoke for itself. You didn’t care what anyone thought of you; damn right too - you weren’t like the blonde bimbos who had to keep up the lie they were naturally blonde at the con of their hair being drier then the hay in the local farmers market that came to town once a week. You were unique and it suited you well - smart, beautiful and confident it was everything a girl envied and everything guys looked for. 

This week your hair was blood red and no one tended to notice the changes anymore but it was confusing for everyone how your hair was so healthy - little did they know you had blonde wigs you tended to dye a lot and experiment with. Your natural hair was brown. Rather dark at that and you weren’t about to damage your own hair for your outfits. Your creativity even impressed the teachers. Your art teacher knew it was a wig as she helped you readjust it up when you sweated through the glue on a really humid day last year. 

Your confidence and magnetic personality attracted all kinds of people but you had turned them all down. It wasn’t for you - relationships didn’t fit into life at the moment and that suited you well. But Jackson always thought he was something special and it would be different for him. God his arrogance riled you up. One day you finally had enough of him and exploded in a way you never knew you could. 

“Oh come on “(f/n) come onnn you know I am so much better then all of these guys/girls why can’t you see how amazing I am. Let me show you - all these fan girls and I am picking you. That’s gotta make you feel important. Not as important as me tho....”

He kept rambling about himself as usual but it really rubbed you the wrong way today when he said “look I know you have some stuff wrong up there” he poked your fore head which made you glare in his direction “I mean that’s apparent from your clothing but I am sure you shag just as nice as these other ones”

‘Other ones’ ‘clothing’ ‘something wrong’ was he fucking joking. Did he have some kind of death wish. You saw red and blew up. 

“Are. You. Fuxking. Kidding. Me! I am not some quick shag for you. I am not your play thing and I am NOT here to patch up your broken ego. You may have a pretty face....well I wouldn’t go THAT far it’s like a 3 on a good day.” A scowl appear on his face as you kept going and it started to gather a crowd. “ but listen ‘babes’ I haven’t got anything wrong up stairs actually I am pretty sure I am the clearest thinking out of everyone in this school because I see you for what you are, which is a insecure little boy with a inferiority complex and a god complex so do me a favour and fuck off you stupid prick”

As you walk away you can hear a wave of different emotions - clapping, cheering and a handful of people bitching about the audacity you had talking to him that way but the one you loved the most was the silence of Jackson. Ahh it was relaxing not to hear that pair of dry crusty lips chatting shit for a good moment. 

Finally


End file.
